The Sons of Fire
by WhiteCloud45
Summary: Balor and Baelon. Twin brothers who have treated as pariahs all their lives. But when fate, family and the power of Morgoth seperate the twins, will their bonds of brotherhood be strong enough to survive a war and bring them together again? Or will they be doomed to be mortal enemies for all time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! WhiteCloud45 here! This is my first ever story so please go kind on me. This story has been in my mind for a long time and I really needed to write it down. I would greatly appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. I hope that my oc's aren't Gary Stu's. If anyone could give me any tips on how to improve my writing, I will be a happy chappy. I am not the quickest updater because I have a lot of work with studies and tests at the moment. Please enjoy my story!**

**Edit: I have changed Baelor's name to **B**alor as to avoid confusion.**

**Sons of Fire**

**Chapter One**

Two ragged figures trekked up a muddy road in Dor-lómin. Their cloth was poor and dirty, but their faces and bearing had an air of nobility and pride. The men were identical; tall, broad-shouldered and muscular, their eyes were dark brown, their hair was a deep black and their skin was olive in shade. One carried a broad sword on his back and the other, a short sword on his hip. Their only distinguishing features were a stubble beard on one and a scar on the other's lower lip. Both men were very handsome, but something in their countenance brought fear, rather than admiration.

They walked together in silence for a long time until they reached the top of a hill that overlooked city of Hador. Not that it could be called a city. Though clearly influenced by the elves; it was still primitive and distinctly human. The only building that would fit in an elvish city was the hall of Húrin. A beautiful building carved from wood and adorned with gold; it would glistened in the light of a rising sun. The two young men paused at the sight of the city nestled within the hills of South Hithlum. The man with a beard turned to his brother, for it was obvious they were twins.

"There it is Balor! The city of Dor-lómin! Now, if we can find a good tavern and a meal that doesn't consist of rabbit or squirrel, I will be a happy man." The man joked to Balor.

"Am I sensing some resentment here Baelon?" Balor asked in a monotone.

"Not at all! Squirrel is a fine meal. As is rabbit, and roots, ooh! And that _lovely _stew that you-**(1)**"

"I am in no mind for your tongue today Baelon. This weather has put me in a foul mood"

"You're _always_ in a foul mood" Baelon countered.

"Only when I am around you" Balor muttered "Besides, how do you even know if we will be welcomed here? The golden haired can be just as discriminating of our kind as those eastern men."

"Ah! But this time we have an advantage!"

"And what, pray tell, is that brother?" Balor asked.

"Why, the friendship between the houses of Beör and Hador. You know mother had blood from Bëor's people-"

"And blood from the Talagwaith**(2)**, to which we have a closer resemblance than Bëorians."

"True enough, but we can use this connection as leverage. I dare say Hurin could use two warriors such as _ourselves_ in his ranks."

"Fine" Balor said with a huff "But if we are chased from Dor-lomin, I am placing the blame on you. Now let's get going, I'm getting wet."

The weather had gotten heavier as they reached the city gates. People were hurrying to find shelter from the bitter cold and stinging rain. The guards watched the brothers approaching and were suspicious. They stopped the twins before they could enter the city.

"What is your business here?" The lead guard asked gruffly.

"We wish only to find food and bedding. We have been travelling for a long time and have grown weary of our journeying. Now we wish for a place to settle." Baelon explained.

"You have the look of a wild man to you and you're both armed." The guard stated with suspicion.

"We may have that look about us, but I _assure_ you, we are of the house of Bëor." Baelon said.

"And what about your weapons? They are not of a familiar make."

"It is dangerous to travel unarmed so close to the kingdom of Morgoth, _don't you think_?" Balor hissed. He was beginning to become angry with the guard's questioning.

He stepped closer to the guard until he towered over him and the guard shrank back from Balor.

"Th-that sounds feasible." He stuttered out.

The head guard composed himself before signalling to his troops to let the brothers pass. As they left hearing range, the guard turned to his companion. "Did you see their eyes? They looked like coals in a fire! I don't know what it was, but when that boy with the scars came close, my skin felt like it was being singed!"

"You think we should report them?"

"No, but send word to keep an eye on them."

Balor and Baelon walked amongst the people crowding the streets. Young girls would giggle and point at them while older women and men would look on disapprovingly at the drifters.

"You know, you didn't have to do that Balor." Baelon admonished as they approached a small inn.

"Of course I did. That guard was a fool." Balor chuckled. "Also, it was pretty enjoyable."

"You complain that _I am_ the one who stirs up trouble, but _you're_ the one who insists on frightening people!" Baelon said snidely.

"Only when they irritate me." Baelon laughed at this.

They entered the inn and were immediately greeted by the smell of ale, sweat and roasting foods. The air was filled with the sounds of revelry; the loud laughs of farmers and traders, the giggles of flirting maids and the all-around banter of people in conversation. The brothers surveyed the inn before making their way towards counter. The inn-keeper was a tall man with thinning blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a rather large girth. He was cleaning a mug as the twins approached him.

"Evening sirs. What can I do for you?" the inn-keeper said, looking them up and down, noting their shabby clothes.

"My brother and I are looking for lodgings and a decent meal for the night." Baelon said.

Irritation flashed over Balor's face at the mention of a 'decent meal'.

"Have you got money? You'll have to pay if you're staying here for the night."

"What's your price?"

"Eight copper pieces."

"_Eight_ copper pieces for one night!" Baelon cried.

"That's including your meal, pay or leave."

"Fine"

Baelon reached into the leather pouch on his belt and pulled out the pieces. The inn-keeper turned and called out to the kitchen. A short girl with curly golden hair and a kind smile came hurrying out.

"Hama will show you to your room. Your food will be brought out to you when you come back out." The boys turned to leave.

"And don't you two go causing trouble now or I'll throw you out into the night."

Hama led the brothers through a corridor and away from the common room.

"I'm sorry if Gram was rough with you, he's not too fond of foreigners. Where are you two from?"

"We come from nowhere. We travel." Baelon said simply.

"Ah so your wanderers? How exciting!" Hama said.

"That depends on your point of view." Balor growled.

Hama blushed when he spoke to her. Baelon noticed this and waggled his eyebrows. Balor scoffed.

They walked on quietly until they reached the room.

"This is it. Not the prettiest, but it has a good fire. Will you be coming out for your meal?"

"Yes, but we may take some time. Would it be possible to have some water to bathe?" Baelon asked.

"I'll bring it to you."

And with that, she left them to enter the room. The twins looked around at the dark room. Two cots were set in either corner of the room and a single table held a lone candle that was the only light in the room. The fire was unlit in the small fireplace and there were no windows. The twins took off their swords and coats and placed them on the beds. They heard a knock on the door and Hama came in with a bowl, cloths and a jug full of water.

"Here you go, I hope its warm enough." She placed it on the table and left.

Baelon and Balor cleaned themselves and went back to the common room. They sat by the crackling fire and their meal was brought to them; plates filled with roasted meat and vegetables. When they had finished the meal they discussed what they should do in the morning.

"We should seek an audience with Húrin." Balor said.

"Yes and his queen is a Bëorian, so she may aid us." Baelon replied.

"I hear she is a cold, stern woman."

"Then you two are _bound _to get along!"

"_You_ are a master of wit, Baelon." Balor said sarcastically. The brothers laughed together.

"Before we meet him, I think we should find some finer cloths, how much money do you have?"

"Ten copper pieces and two silver pieces" Balor said. Baelon nodded.

"I only have five copper pieces after paying for tonight."

"I'm sure it will be enough, perhaps not the finest-"

"What do you think you two are doing in here? Don't you know plain-rats aren't allowed in _civilised _buildings?" A rather drunk man, followed by a group of equally drunk men, swaggered over to the brothers. They crowed around the brothers, breath reeking of ale and tobacco smoke.

"We are not _plain-rats _and it is no business of _yours_ what we are doing here." Balor growled.

"Oh ho! So the pretty boy got some fire in him eh?" One of his friends said.

"You have no idea" Balor muttered. The remark went unnoticed by everyone except Baelon.

"Balor" He warned.

"Balor? A pretty name for a pretty girl! And is this your little bed friend?" Loud laughter followed the comment. Balor leaped up from his chair. He could handle insults to himself, but not his brother. Balor's eyes were full of wrath and his face grew dark. The fire began to roar.

"Insult my brother again and you'll wish you never crawled out of the _slime from which you were birthed_."

Most of the men backed away from Balor, most except for the original man. He his face contorted into a hideous sneer. He met Balor's eyes and for a moment he was afraid, but the drunken haze soon buried his better judgement. He punched Balor in the face and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled until Balor forced him back and broke his nose, but one of his friends had managed to sneak up behind and hit Balor over the head with a stool. Balor, disoriented, fell to the ground. The first drunk, face full of blood and fury drew a knife and made to stab Balor in the chest. He raised the blade, but before he could strike he fell to the ground, flames searing his flesh. All the patrons who had witnessed the brawl suddenly looked over to Baelon in horror. He stood over the dead man. His teeth were bared. His eyes were no longer the calm brown, they were wild and angry. But the thing that truly horrified them was what was in Baelon's hand. Flickering above his out-stretched hand was a writhing ball of fire.

**Baelon: Pronounced BAY-LON **

**(1)Apparently Balor is a crappy cook. **

**(2) Talagwaith: Elvish for people of the plains. A group of humans that live in a nomadic, tribal society in Lothlann. They learned horsemanship from Maglor and served in his cavalry. Many of them perished in the Dagor Bragollach. They're looked down upon by most other humans because of their nomadic lifestyle and primitive culture. They are tall, olive skinned and brown eyed. These people are a creation of my own and are based on many nomadic horse people such as the plains Indians of America and the Mongols. I hope that my little creation doesn't offend anyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Chapter 2 is up! I would like to thank anonymous reviewer Ella for her encouragement and support! Thanks so much **** Now that the formalities are over, I leave you to read the story. Enjoy!**

**Sons of Fire**

**Chapter 2**

Balor and Baelon sat chained to the wall of a cell. The cell was cramped, dank and cold, with four walls made of stone with a heavy iron door barring the exit. The chains rattled as Baelon adjusted his position. He looked over to Balor, who was in a deep sleep.

'_How he can do that in a place like this, I will never know'_ thought Baelon.

Baelon's thoughts turned back to the previous day's events.

_Fire flickered above Baelon's hand. He looked down at Balor. His brother wore a strange expression, a mixture of anger and pride. Baelon gave him a dark look, which Balor returned. Baelon lifted his eyes slowly to stare at the horrified faces of the patrons. There was silence for several moments before a woman screeched at the top of her lungs:_

"_Demons! Oh Valar, Demons!" _

_Baelon's face fell at these words. His eyes found Hama. Her smile was gone, replaced with shock and terror. People where forcing their way through the inn doors, trying to see what had caused the shrieks._

"_That's them! That's the murderers!" A man yelled, pointing at the brothers. _

_A large group of armed guards muscled their way through the gathering crowd. Balor rose to his feet, preparing to fight._

"_No Balor! No more."_

"_And let them arrest us? KILL US?!" He roared._

"_Yes."_

_The guards surrounded them, swords and spears trained on their hearts._

"_I was right to have my men watch you. I never should have let you two within the city."_

_The guard who spoke was the same guard from the gate, the one who had feared of the twins. He showed no fear now._

"_Saros, Huen, bind their hands and make no mistakes; these are dangerous men we are dealing with." _

_The guards clasped them in irons and led them through the mass. People jumped back as they passed, knowing what they were capable of. Balor gave them a hard look but Baelon just stared grimly. Baelon and Balor were led through the streets toward the barracks, their hands and feet bound by iron shackles. People crowded around, curious to why the strangers were being dragged off to the dungeons. The parents who had looked disapprovingly at them before now glared with open contempt, though some of their young daughters still tried to hide coy smiles. The crowd dispersed as the procession entered the barracks. The brothers passed the many soldiers in the training yard and were led down a dark stairway to a dank underground prison. They passed other men who were imprisoned, but most of the cells were empty. The twins were thrown into a lightless cell, roughly chained to the wall and left there. No food or water was brought to them and the only acknowledgement they received were taunts and insults from the prison guards. _

Baelon was pulled out of his thoughts by the tinkling of chains. He looked at Balor, whose face was set in the glare of someone who had just been rudely woken from a pleasant dream.

"Are you alright?" Baelon asked.

"I'm fine." Balor answered gruffly. He scoffed when he saw Baelon's troubled expression.

"Are _you _alright?"

"No"

Balor's face softened.

"What's wrong?"

"I just destroyed our chances of a life here."

"I doubt we would ever have had a life here. We are to different, and even if you didn't kill that drunk, what's to say that Húrin wouldn't of ordered our deaths on the spot once he saw what we are capable of? We may be men but there is a limit to what people can handle." Balor tried to comfort his brother.

"I suppose you are right. But I had hoped that we could _finally_ have home. I am tired of running for my life and having no purpose. I don't regret what I did to that man, he deserved it, but for what I have done to us, I've condemned us." Baelon hung his head and buried his face into his hands.

Balor moved closer to Baelon. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

"Brother, what's done is done. If these men want to kill us, let them kill us. But remember, we are brothers, we will always be brothers."

Baelon nodded, and then let out a laugh.

"You know what you just said, about letting them kill us, _completely contradicts_ what you said in the inn."

"You just can't stop yourself from ruining a heart-felt moment, can you?"

Húrin was shocked to say the least when he received news about the incident at the inn.

"Are you saying that this plains-man created fire?"

"Yes, my lord. From the accounts I was given, one of the men engaged in a brawl with a farmer that frequented the inn. The farmer produced a knife and made to strike the young man, when his brother stepped in and, well, burned him alive."

Húrin was deeply troubled. A man who had commanded fire? Could they possibly be a messenger from The West?

_No, _Húrin thought, _judging by their actions, most likely servants of the Enemy._

"Do you know if the other man has the same powers?" Húrin asked.

"No, my lord, but the guard who spoke to them at the gates claimed that the boy's eyes turned into flames."

"Where are they now?"

"They have been placed within a secure cell, with a constant watch."

"Send word to lord Fingon, a possible threat has been discovered that he must pass judgement on."

"My lord."

The servant bowed and turned to leave Húrin.

"Before you leave, tell me, do you know their names?"

"Balor and Baelon, sir."

The servant bowed again and left Húrin's hall. Húrin sat in silence for a long time, pondering the news that he had received and wondering what course of action he should take.

_Balor and Baelon_, Húrin thought, _I hope that you are not what I think you are, for your sake and that of my kingdom._

**A bit of brotherly fluff in this chapter! I am sorry that it was short (If anyone is reading) I just lacked ideas today ;) so Balor and Baelon are in a bit of a pickle. What will happen? Will the twins be executed? Will Fingon and Húrin give them mercy? Will I get any reviews? Find out in the next chapter of THE SONS OF FIRE!**


End file.
